The Quest for the Forge
by WrathOFHades
Summary: Maurice is back, and this time he is accompanied by the one and only Leo Valdez. The powers of the Hephaestus campers have been lost. What happened to their powers and how do they get them back? Follow Maurice and Leo on their quest as they take on the forces of evil and get a surprise visitor on the way. Rated T for some Language. I do not own PJO.
1. Another Prophecy

_A/N: I'm BACKKKKKKKKKK_

_I do not own PJO_

_**One month into building the Argo II**_

"Hey, Leo!" I shouted over the sounds of drills and hammers. "It's training time."

"Ok, I'll be right down." He yelled back to me as he pulled off his tool belt and jogged over.

You see, ever since Leo came back from his quest to free Hera, we had become friends, since we both had strange powers from Hephaestus. So everyday after we work on the Argo for a little, we train our powers against each other. Speaking of the Argo, it was coming along great for a bunch of people who had a curse on them. Things had only gone wrong a couple of times, where as soon as we got something important together, it fell apart.

As we walked into the arena and took stance, I felt a chill go through my body, and by the looks of it, so could Leo. I calmed my nerves, as Leo taught me, and began to summon energy into my hands. I looked down at my hands, but nothing was there. I tried to concentrate harder but I couldn't summon any of my power.

"Hey, Leo?" I panicked. "My powers ain't working bruh!"

Leo looked at his hands expecting his powers to work, but they didn't.

"Neither are mine." He responded.

I kept staring at my hands, trying to gather my energy to summon my powers. Suddenly, I was interrupted by the sounds of about a million things falling apart, followed by the curses of angry campers. I looked at Leo and we took off in the direction of the Argo, expecting the worst. And that's what we got.

Everything on the Argo that we had already built was destroyed.

"What in the Hades happened here?" Leo and I both said at the same time.

Nyssa walked up to us and began to speak for everyone.

"It's like all our knowledge and abilities over building, and technology, just disappeared." She confessed to us.

As she was ready to say something else, Rachel stumbled towards Leo and I. Green smoke began to spew from her mouth and she spoke:

"_The sons of Bunker Nine must scour the lands_

_ To return the fire to the masters' hands_

_ Campers and god(s) must endure_

_ To return the power to Hephaestus' forge_

_ A god's reign to be paused_

_ To continue when the evil falls."_

After the mist cleared, Rachel fell. I quickly caught her and held her. The only thing going through my head, was _Not again. _


	2. Off on another Quest

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter... Has a little background on what He's been up too. And a surprise at the end.**_

_**I do not own PJO**_

**MAURICE POV**

So once again, I was going to go on another quest. I thought those days were over. After Daunte was made a god, I basically became a genius and spent most of my time at home. Seriously, after the war, I was so bored that I invented like a million different things in my free time. Most of those inventions could only be able to be used by my new friend Leo and I.

You see Leo and I are the only Hephaestus campers to be able to use fire. But Leo is the only true fire maker. I can only do it because I can make electricity. Anyway, we became friends when I heard that our cabin was building the Argo II. I had been at home with my aunt since the war ended. When I heard that Percy Jackson was missing, I began to pack for camp. Before I actually went to camp though, I looked for Percy. And my search turned up empty so I actually left for camp.

By the time I got to camp, I was hearing about the three new Half bloods; Jason, Piper, and Leo. While Jason was being talked about by nearly everyone, people were whispering about Leo and how he was a fire user. That's how we became friends. When I learned that we were to build the Argo, I began to hang with Leo. Apparently, he had been looking for another friend ever since Jason and Piper go together. We had like a million things in common. Not only did we both have strange powers, but also, we were both Hispanic and we both had a great sense of humor. But we also both were mourning our mothers, though I think he had been for longer than I have, but it felt good to talk to someone who could understand you.

Anyways, so at the moment, I was in the big house at a meeting for this quest. Usually this is the head counselor's thing, but Leo told me I should probably come with him.

"We already know who needs to go on this quest." Katie Gardner stated. She pointed towards Leo and I. "It said the sons of Bunker Nine. And we know that the bunker can only be entered by a person who can use fire."

"She has a point." Annabeth said. "But what about the Argo? Only Leo truly knows how to design it and without the Hephaestus cabin, it'll take forever to build."

"Sadly, that is true." Chiron said. "But in order for us to finish the ship, they must complete this quest."

I nodded as he spoke. "So, I'm guessing Leo and I have to go on a quest, complete it so that we can finish the Argo and ya'll can go to Greece?"

"Correct." Rachel smiled as she stood up. "You all should leave as soon as possible."

"Ok chica." Leo said. "But now we need to decipher the prophecy, and honestly I don't feel like doing that."

"You won't need to." Annabeth stated. "I already have. It's basically saying that you two have to search America for whatever it is that's taking your powers away and stop it. But that's all I can pick up from the prophecy."

"I'm sorry it was so inconclusive. But ever since the gods stopped talking to us, my prophecies have been weird." Rachel said.

"So, Leo." I started. "Time to get ready for this quest."

He nodded and after we said our byes to the cabin leaders we headed back to ours.

Our cabin was depressed. No one tried to fix anything or build anything. It was so quiet; it felt like the Hypnos cabin. I told Leo to follow me and I led him to the back of our cabin, where I stashed all of my inventions and some of Beckendorf's old ones. He had been the best brother you could have, other than Daunte of course.

In my stash was Beckendorf's old Chameleon armor that camouflaged the wearer. I also had a bunch of my inventions lined up.

"When did you find the time to make all of these?" Leo asked.

"Well I had a lot of free time after the war so I just started on a lot of things." I responded.

We started to gear up. I slid on my magic wristbands and picked up my special lighters. They looked like plain lighters but they had an infinite amount of fuel. I made them for Leo and I just in case we ran out of power. They basically act as flamethrowers. Along with that I was suited up in chameleon armor with 10 lighters strapped on my body like ammo. I also was wearing sonic shoes, that when you land on them real hard they send a sonic blast out around you. And thanks to Leo, we also had on a sort of jet pack. Actually I guess it would be called a jump pack, because it provides a short boost of fire that launches you in the air.

So as we left our cabin and headed for the border of camp, we had a lot of glances our way. I realized that we looked like we were heading to a war to end all wars. With a final bye to Chiron, we hit our jump packs and blasted away into the sky.

**MYSTERY POV**

I woke up on the side of a road, in rags of clothing. I had no recollection of my name or of the past couple of weeks. But I somehow knew this was the doing of another god playing a joke on me again. I stood up and looked around, hoping for some sign of where I was. I decided, I'd just teleport back to Olympus, and find out who was responsible for this, but when I tried, bi found that my godly powers were gone. Flashes of images appeared in my head.

_I swung my blades towards the hooded god as he shot a blast of light towards me. I fell through the dark clouds, plummeting towards the rocky ground of Earth. Above me I could see Zeus closing the gates of Olympus and him throwing bolts towards the hooded figure. A bolt caught him in the chest and launched him through the air. As I fell, I could sense the hooded person flying past my palace, which is surprising seeing as my palace was built in Northern California/Washington. Suddenly my vision was stopped as I lost the connection to my palace. I struck the ground, and unbelievable pain shot through my body. I glowed for a moment and then it stopped, blood, not Ichor, seeped out from the cuts on my body. I had lost my godly powers._

I shook my head hard and the memory stopped. I had to try remembering who I was. Another memory took over my mind. In this one, I was laying down in my palace with a woman, whom I guess was my wife, because she had a ring on that I had specially made by Hephaestus. I couldn't think of her name but she looked familiar, Like I had met her once before in the past, the ancient past. She had long, flowing, red hair. Her eyes were the most amazing shade of deep brown. Her skin was flawless and she radiated peace and tranquility. Her name came back to me as I studied the memory fondly.

_Agenta…._


	3. Vision

_**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update. I've been busy with working and i haven't been able to get to the laptop. But enough excuses. Don't really like this chapter but i had to give you something right. Might take a longer time to update next time because i have no idea where this story is going right now. soooooo... enjoy :P**_

**Maurice POV**

So, of course everything would go wrong as soon as our quest begins. We had barely used the jump packs four times, and we were barely in New Jersey, when of course, they stop working. Luckily, for the first time in a while, I wasn't falling through the air; I landed on a building and was fine. But Leo was falling through the sky heading towards the ground. The way he was screaming was funny, but now was not the time to laugh.

I ran towards the edge of the building and leapt off of it towards Leo. I grabbed him and we fell through the air. I obviously didn't think this all the way through, or I would've known that we were both going to die. We crashed into something hard and I heard a giant crunching sound. Turns out we landed on a hummer, and gods it hurt like Hades. In a matter of seconds, my vision was taken from me as I lost consciousness.

**Mystery POV**

I was walking through the city where I had awakened. Turns out I was in New Jersey. I still couldn't figure out who I was or why I only remembered that I was a god. I was interrupted in my thoughts by the sound of a loud scream, and a sickening crunch. I rushed to the sound, and what I saw was horrible. Two teen boys had fallen on a hummer and they were bleeding out. I panicked and reached into every pocket on me looking for something that could save them. I had nothing but I noticed that in one of their pockets was a canteen. I took the chance, hoping it was nectar, and hoping that they were demigods. I drizzled some onto their wounds and their mouths and they began to look better.

As I did this, I noticed that the bigger one looked familiar, and I noticed why. He looked like me. That left me wondering if he was related to me somehow. I was a god before, so I figured I was a couple of eons old, so maybe he was my son or something. And if he was, I couldn't just leave him here, so I picked both of them up and slung them over my shoulders. I walked for what seemed like forever until I reached an abandoned building and I laid them down.

It had passed a couple of hours since we got to this building, and the boys still hadn't woken up yet. So I decided I'd spend the time trying to figure out who I was.

**Maurice POV**

My dream started like this; I was in a giant volcano but for some reason, I wasn't me, I was Hephaestus. I sat in a throne of some sort, and when I tried to stand up, I couldn't. About fifteen feet in front of me, stood a small army of Telkhines and Cyclopes stood. They were armed with bronze weapons and they looked like they were waiting for something to happen.

The army parted, and a man in a hooded robe walked slowly through, swinging a scythe. He laughed deeply and I knew I recognized it, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"You will pay for helping my love struck brothers, uncle." The man said. "Just as how I cursed the insolent Erotes, I will curse your children. As long as you are stuck in this chair, your godly powers, and anything under your reign will stop working."

As he spoke, it finally hit me. It was Deimos talking, but what is he talking about with Hephaestus helping The Erotes. Last I checked, he didn't help us in our quest earlier this year.

"You ignorant fool." Hephaestus spoke. "My children are smart enough to figure out how to set me free."

"All part of my plan." Deimos laughed. "Two of your children are on their way to our location. And when they arrive I will destroy them. No longer will my loves be taken from me, and no longer will the half-bloods attempt to break their curses."

The dream began to fade away from me as real life flooded my vision. I was lying on a table in a dimly lit, large room. I looked around and saw Leo sitting up next to me and he was staring at something. I followed his line of sight to a figure in the corner. The figure was sitting in a chair, with a huge grin on his face. I recognized him immediately. He had long, curly, black hair that was held in a ponytail. He had my skin complexion and he looked like he could be my twin. He wore a Navy blue, silk shirt, and some dark jeans. On his head, he wore a pair of navy blue aviators, and his eyes were the same color. I was staring at my brother/cousin turned god.


End file.
